There are many circuits and devices that generate voltage signals that vary in magnitude with changes in temperature. This is undesirable and the temperature variations must be compensated for in order to achieve accurate operation of the circuit or device. Likewise, compensation is necessary for proper operation of other circuits that receive the temperature dependent voltage as an input.
Consequently, networks have been developed to compensate for the temperature variations. These prior art temperature compensation networks comprise a voltage-controlled circuit and one or more temperature sensors (network of thermistors) coupled to the circuit or device to sense temperature changes imposed on the circuit or device. The temperature sensors convert changes of temperature into a voltage signal that is coupled to the voltage-controlled circuit in order to adjust a level of a voltage in the circuit or device based on a predetermined mathematical relationship. The prior art temperature compensation networks indirectly compensate for changes in temperature, require several additional circuits, and therefore can be significantly expensive.
It is desirable to provide a circuit and method for directly adjusting for temperature variations of a voltage in a circuit or device.